


What Are You Wearing?

by Petrichor (Lieu)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieu/pseuds/Petrichor
Summary: "You think you can get me off?Prove it."Dinah is rudely interrupted and decides to make the best of the situation; Laurel is all too happy to oblige.(DinahSiren phone sex!)
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an exercise in dialogue. I hope you enjoy! I have more DinahSiren in the works.

Dinah Drake was frustrated. 

  
The kind of frustration that only manifested after a grueling day job complete with endless amounts of paperwork, constant opposition, and an intern that doesn't seem to understand she is  _ not _ the first person to ask for help when the printer is acting up. Dinah loved what she did and what her position as Captain stood for; she took pride in her work and wouldn’t give it up for the world. She’d fight for the greater good by any means necessary, even if that meant relaying information to her subordinates that really ought to be common knowledge.

But some days were an absolute _ headache.  _

One of the toughest cases in the precinct’s history had come to a frustrating standstill, efficiently leaving more questions than answers and all heads turned to Dinah to answer them. Every branch of operation was in full swing in an attempt to turn the case to the side of justice, but a lack of clear communication between all parties got them nowhere. 

Two tablets rattling in the nearest Tylenol bottle were tossed to the back of her throat, scratching raw before she remembered to wash them down with something. 

It was a beautiful evening and Dinah almost felt guilty for deciding to rush home to her quaint apartment instead of taking up the offer for dinner with her coworkers. But tonight was all for herself, it said so on the personal calendar she kept locked away on her phone. A reminder to take some time to reconnect with herself and relax after a busy day.

  
And maybe it was a little silly,  _ scheduling  _ a masturbation session, but with Dinah’s hectic workdays and vigilante lifestyle, it wasn’t unfathomable to not recognize why, after a while, she’d feel more irritable and on-edge than usual. The payoff was often well worth it. 

The sun was setting quickly from what she could tell from a large window at the back of her apartment: a result of the late winter months. She decided that last night’s lasagna would have to do for her dinner meal. Not the most luxurious— but definitely an aphrodisiac if her rumbling stomach had anything to say about it. 

A few of her favorite candles and a warm bath with bubbles that nearly rose over its sides soothed her aching muscles and she was grateful for it. Relaxation was a luxury she could rarely afford and Dinah intended to take advantage of her night off.

Lingerie wasn’t something she normally wore. There was no need for it really; Dinah was a single woman who lived alone and they were hardly the most comfortable garments. There was, however, a nice lacy set she kept in the back of her drawer for the occasional one-night stand or when she just wanted to feel especially sexy in her own skin. 

Tonight she instead decided on her favorite pair of boyshorts and a loose black tank. Comfortable and not enough to feel suffocating if it got too warm— Perfect. 

Slipping into her newly-washed sheets and allowing her body to sink inter her mattress was the easy part. 

Her headspace was a different story.

While she was alone with her thoughts it was easy for her mind to at best, begin to obsessively alert her to everything that needed to be done the next day and at worst...slip into not-so-pleasant memories of the past. No, she was better off drowning her own thoughts and doing her best focus on her fingers dancing just along the seam of her boyshorts. 

And that's exactly what she intended to do— until there was a buzzing coming from her nightstand.    
  
Dinah’s eyes flew open. Tonight might have been intended for herself but she could never really clock out of her “night work”. Moonlighting as the Black Canary required a certain amount of sacrifice. If Oliver and the rest of the team needed her, she’d be there in a heartbeat, no matter how much she wanted to call it a night. 

She shifted and reached for her cell, the harsh blue light illuminating her face and making her squint at the name on the screen.  _ District Attorney Laurel Lance _ .

Strictly professional contact name aside-- she frowned deeply. If Laurel was calling her and not someone closer to Team Arrow, it must be work-related. However, Dinah was off the clock. Surely someone else could deal with whatever the D.A. had to say.    
  
She denied the incoming call and only felt a little guilty about it. Laurel had been becoming steadily more trustworthy after their encounter with the Silencer and her heartfelt apology regarding Vinny that followed. But even so, Laurel was hardly a close friend, and after hours at work gave her no obligation to be at her beck and call. 

Her growing need shook Dinah out of her thoughts. She did  _ not _ need to be focusing on Laurel right now. Feeling like she’d been irritatingly pulled out of her space yet again, Dinah wasted no time in starting herself off, finally  _ finally  _ slipping her hand underneath the black shorts and letting a soft sigh at her fingers making contact. Her free hand wrapped itself in the sheet beside her, keeping her grounded through the tiny shocks of pleasure she was creating. 

She increased her speed ever so slightly, just barely getting to tease-

There had better have been a fucking bee in the room because that could  _ not  _ be her phone going off  _ again _ . 

She strongly debated shutting her phone off and leaving it be, it was practically dying anyway and Laurel’s call couldn’t possibly have been that important. But professionalism spoke louder than general irritation, and it could be a development in one of the most frustrating cases she’d ever had to deal with. 

Dinah practically growled into the phone when she answered. “ _ What? _ ” 

“Hello to you too.” Laurel’s bemused voice rang through her cell speaker. “Thought you’d want an update on the case. The trial is set to begin in a week and I need to run a few things by the Captain.”    
  
Dinah relented; it was unfair of her to be upset with Laurel when the woman was only trying to do her job— ‘ _ the right way’ _ ,’ a tiny voice in Dinah’s brain supplied with pride. 

Laurel had switched to her lawyer voice as she curtly explained some of the logistics of the case, and if Dinah was in any other situation she would have been pleased with the updates. It seemed the outcome would be in favor of justice if things went according to plan. Laurel’s revelation was no less than astounding. But she was only human, and each time Laurel paused for Dinah to comment, her responses became more curt and pained as she waited for the other woman to finish. 

Finally, Laurel paused on the other line after a particularly strained huff on Dinah’s part. “Drake? Are you havi _ ng a migraine or s _ omething? I know its past office hours but 7:30 is hardly the middle of the night-”   
  
“I’m fine.” She knew her response was strained, (she’d practically said it through her teeth) but it would have to be enough for how turned-on Dinah was feeling.    
  


A pause. 

  
And for a moment, Laurel’s tone shifted into territory that was genuinely concerned for the other party. “Dinah- if you’re hurt...make sure to tell your little  _ team _ . You won't be useful to anyone if you die a week before this case goes live.”

Dinah didn’t give a response at that. 

Laurel huffed into the line. “Fine. If you're gonna be stubborn then I’ll tell Felicity to go over-”

“Laurel, please don’t.” The  _ last _ thing she needed was the team barging in on her for no reason at all. “It's not- it's not like that. I’m just...busy.” 

A pause on the line gave way to anxiety. Dinah squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Perhaps she’d said too much. 

“Wait...Are you—” Laurel hinted. 

“ _ No. _ “

“I didn’t say anything yet. Coming to the defensive a little too quickly, don’t you think?”

Dinah didn't have a response to that. She hoped that Laurel would drop it... if only she’d be so lucky. 

“The uptight Captain Drake is getting herself off during a  _ work call _ . Unbelievable... and very hot, actually.” Laurel added, almost as an afterthought to the situation. 

“It wasn’t  _ during _ -” Dinah felt herself growing defensive, her face warm, but reminded herself that she owed Laurel no explanation. She was a grown woman and there was nothing wrong with having a little bit of release from such a hectic last few weeks. It wasn’t Dinah’s fault that Laurel had interrupted at the worst possible time—  _ after hours  _ no less. However, she had been even less prepared for the next words coming from her cell speaker. 

  
  
“Mind if I join in?”   
  
“What the  _ hell _ , Laurel?”

“I’m very good at phone sex, y’know.” Laurel’s smirk was present in her voice. “I bet I could get you off with just a few words if you give me a little exposition on what turns the famous Dinah Drake on-”

“Absolutely not, no. Bye.” Dinah’s finger was poised over the angry red button, ready to end the call immediately. She felt more turned on than she had been all night and wanted to deal with it without Laurel on the other line. 

“Aww c’mon, this office is so boring at night. At least let me listen in-“

“ _ Goodbye, _ Laurel.” She snarled. 

She chucked her phone across the room in frustration and embarrassment. It hit the wall hard enough that if Dinah checked the next morning, there’d be a visible dent in the plaster. Great. 

At the very least, now she could fully focus on getting herself off and finally having relief. 

...

Except that now, it was almost an hour later, and she still hadn’t finished. 

And certainly not for lack of effort. 

She tried a few of the toys she possessed that had safely been stored underneath her bed, her own fingers and various positions, dry humping— she’d even resorted to watching some low-grade trashy porn videos after collecting her phone from the other side of the room. (And she made a mental note to invest in reputable feminist pornography.)

Astonishingly, the phone hadn't taken any damage for how hard she’d thrown it against the wall earlier. She made yet another mental note to thank Rene for the recommendation. There really was no substitute for a good phone case. 

Dinah filled her lungs slowly and exhaled in frustration and disappointment. Normally, conjuring a blank face and vague shape in her mind was enough for her body in the gaps, but the inability to reach climax hadn’t ever been an issue. Her headspace was important, and right now she felt her thoughts racing again, no thanks to the interruptions from earlier. Fighting crime, experiencing both sides of the law, her fucking bills, her work, the case, Laurel Lance— Laurel…

  
_ Laurel?  _

Her eyes landed upon a notification from one D.A. Laurel Lance lighting up her screen. Or, more accurately, sent to Dinah’s email inbox. A few documents organized neatly for her to review, presumably for their next workday. All sent one by one, about a minute apart from each other, and still coming in. It was methodical and devious; she had to be doing this on purpose to get a rise out of Dinah. 

Laurel...an absolute  _ brat _ of a woman. A thorn in her side, someone she was forced to take time out of her own important work to protect. Laurel, who she absolutely hated at one point— and might even trust now. Stubborn and powerful, annoying and sexy, so entirely full of herself...

Her fingers began to move on their own accord, one hand sliding back into her shorts and the other sliding across her lit screen. 

If she had put any conscious thought into what she was doing, she might have realized she hit the call button on Laurel’s contact. She realized it with wide eyes and cursed herself. If she canceled the call, Laurel would still have seen the incoming line and Dinah would never hear the end of it.

“Well, isn’t this a nice surprise-“ 

_ It was now or never.  _

“Cut the bullshit, Lance. You think you can get me off?  _ Prove it _ .” 

Unannounced to Dinah, Laurel had genuinely expected to go about her night alone once Dinah had ended their conversation, and she had been admittedly disappointed, however, expected that outcome had been. The revelation that Dinah had been touching herself just seconds before their call was just all too enticing and Laurel’s brow dipped in irritation that she had far too much work to finish before she could head home to get herself off at the thought. 

However, giving up this opportunity to tease would be an absolute crime against everything Laurel stood for. “I don’t think so, Drake. Especially after you so rudely hung up on me. I’m hurt. You’re going to have to ask me nicely.”

“Fuck you.” 

"How long have you been at it? It’s been a good hour, poor baby, you must be so desperate.” 

Dinah knew that Laurel was mocking her. But at that word,  _ ‘baby’ _ however ridiculous, made arousal flush Dinah’s system. A tiny, choked whine escaped from her throat and anyone else would have dismissed it immediately but of course, Laurel’s finely tuned senses picked up on it.

“What was that?” 

“Nothing. Can we just get this over with?” Dinah could practically hear Laurel narrowing her eyes in disbelief, but it didn’t matter. Dinah knew Laurel wouldn’t go along with this unless Dinah complied with her request, fully and wholly. “Fine. But I’m not begging. If we’re gonna do this then that must mean you want this too.”   
  
“Oh, believe me, I do. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to fuck you off of that high horse of yours. But now I think it's your turn, don’t you think? I’ve been vulnerable enough.” Dinah could imagine a faux-pout on the blonde’s lips. Dinah hadn’t seen many instances of Laurel Lance wholly and truly vulnerable, and teasing Dinah over the phone  _ certainly _ wasn't one of them. 

Dinah also had an out now, Laurel couldn’t just tease Dinah for calling now that she’d admitted she wanted this as much as Dinah did. Dinah could end this entire thing with what was left of her dignity and call it a night. She would have to deal with sleeping unsatisfied…

“I want this, too. Please.”

The glee in Laurel’s voice was unmistakable. “Give me one second.” 

Dinah supposed Laurel was strutting around her office, doing what— she wasn’t sure. 

“Ground rules, Lance. We don’t tell anyone about this, and if you even  _ think  _ of something I don’t like I’m hanging up and this is never mentioned again.”   
  
“Whatever you say, Drake…” Laurel replied flippantly.    
  
And despite herself, Dinah’s finger’s remained still as she waited for Laurel to settle again. She’d waited this long, a few more moments of resistance wouldn’t kill her, she supposed. Truth be told, she wanted Laurel to be just as invested in this as she was… wanted her to feel the desperation Dinah was currently suffering. The dominant side of her personality demanded it. 

“There we go. Sorry for the wait,  _ darling _ .” There was no affection attached to the pet name; right now Laurel was all tease. “You in your apartment?”    
  
“Yeah. On my bed. There’s candles lit.” Dinah said.    
  
“How  _ romantic _ .”   


Dinah rolled her eyes. “What were you doing just now?”

“Making sure no one could listen in to our conversation. My inner voyeurist is pouting but I’d rather not get fired for your obscenity.” 

“ _ Mine _ . Sure. And of course, the most conceited person on the planet would be into something like that.” 

“Conceited is a mean word. I prefer _ confident _ .”   
  
_ What a child _ , Dinah forced the insult to the forefront of her mind, not letting herself acknowledge that Laurel was kind of right. Surface level, in her finely pressed pantsuits and immaculate hair, Laurel was a knife: sharp and deadly and precise and  _ sexy.  _ It all neatly presented itself in a confident package— one that Dinah longed to peel back the layers of. 

Laurel seemed to have settled again as she continued. 

“You know, I can’t say I’m surprised. We did always have a sort of...spark, don’t you think? If you hadn’t been so righteous I would have laid my claim a long time ago. I bet you’d make a great villain; maybe even my henchwoman. You'd do what I say when I say it. We’d get into so much  _ trouble.” _ Laurel’s voice seemed to lower an octave, taking on a sadistic and domineering tone, one that could only be attributed to the infamous _ Black Siren _ . Dinah knew that part of Laurel was preening with the knowledge that she had control of the situation—-and that Dinah had willingly given it to her.

“You gonna keep going on about nothing or are you gonna get me off?” 

“Touch yourself for me.”

Dinah chuckled at that. “That’s your big opener?” she could almost feel the eye roll on the other side of the line.

“What’s wrong Drake, you wanna go slowly? Want me to t _ ake my time _ with you?” Laurel all but snarled.

“Alright, alright, princess. I was only joking.” Dinah finally resumed her ministrations on her body, her fingers gliding past her pelvic bone down to where the ache was the most intense. Dinah had said it mockingly but Laurel had gone suspiciously quiet. She listened closely. “Lance?” 

“Again.” the blonde demanded, sounding stained. 

Dinah wracked her brains for a second before it hit her, and she almost burst out laughing, only barely managing to contain her amusement. “Are you serious? That’s what does it for you? Could you be any more self-absorbed-” 

“I’m asking  _ nicely _ . Don’t make me punish you.”   
  
“Alright,  _ princess _ .” Dinah relented, making her tone a tad huskier, no longer teasing. What else have you got?” 

“Well, you got me. C’mon baby, talk to me...what turns you on?”

“Beating your ass to a pulp.”

She heard a chuckle from the other line. “Kinky. What do you like, Drake?”    
It may have been the heat of the moment, reading too much into Laurel’s tone, but it felt as though the blonde was genuinely curious and was intending to make it as pleasurable for Dinah as possible.

Dinah rolled her eyes and tried to come up with something. “I guess... I never had a partner who was anything more than vanilla. Nothing wrong with that but— I’ve always wanted to try something a little rougher.” She found herself surprised at how easy that was to admit to Laurel. She found her fingers moving again, lower, slower. 

“You ever done breath play, baby?” 

Dinah swallowed and shook her head feverishly before remembering Laurel couldn’t actually see her. “N-no,” 

"Such a shame. God, I'd really love to choke you right now. Just a little pressure on both sides- 

Dinah brought a hand around her own neck and gently applied pressure where laurel had mentioned. She felt blood rush to her head and she groaned feverishly at the combination of the simulated asphyxiation and her working fingers. 

Dinah bit down on the inside of her palm to stifle her moans. She may live alone, but the apartment walls were thin, and she really didn’t want to get evicted. 

“Hmm, you like that? Dinah Drake, uptight and demanding and always needing to be in charge, getting herself off to just the sound of my voice...” 

They continued on for a bit, much to Dinah’s surprise. She had expected this call to end in a mutual hang up, but she was quite enjoying it. Laurel knew just what to say and how to say it. Her voice was absolutely sinful, hot, and titillating and it crept into every inch of Dinah's body and settled like a lingering kiss. 

But she wasn’t about to let go of control so easily.

Dinah schooled her voice. “Sometimes I wish you were Black Siren again… just so I could have the satisfaction of locking you up nice n’ tight. I’d  _ never _ let you go.” 

“Oh, please. Like you could cage me.”   
  
“You’d sit in that cell there like a good girl,”

“You gonna make me?” 

Dinah growled at the bratty tone. “Absolutely. Cuffs probably wouldn’t be enough and come to think of it I do know my way around a  _ rope _ .” 

That seemed to pierce through Laurel’s veil of control, and for a moment their back-and-fourth paused. “C-can I touch myself?” 

Dinah’s brow quired. “Oh, so now you’re asking for permission? That's kind of hot. I think I like it when you’re submissive.” 

Laurel huffed. “Rake your nails down your front- hard- - I wanna mark up your pretty skin just for that comment.”   
  
Dinah did just that, dragging her blunt nails down a small path to her pelvic bone and groaning at the sensation, imagining they were Laurel’s hands leaving angry red streaks across her skin instead of her own. “Yeah? And you think I’d let you do that without a little reminder that you’re mine, princess?” 

"God, I’d hope not. Where do you want me, baby?”

Dinah swallowed as she became more aroused, her tongue feeling loose without inhibition. “O-on my lap, I’d want you to sit on my lap.” she dragged one of her decorative pillows atop her legs to feel a fraction of the weight she wanted there. It wasn’t nearly enough, but it was enough to spark the fantasy. 

“I’d love to grind on your thighs. I fucking  _ love _ your thighs, have I ever told you that? I’d get off on just riding you for hours.” Laurel was panting now. 

Dinah felt herself flexing the taught muscle in her thigh as she imagined Laurel there, leaving messy slick all over her leg. She wanted it desperately, to have Laurel here with her, dignity be damned.    
  
“God your legs are just- fuck Laurel. You’d swear they go all the way up.”   
  
“Wanna find out just how far?”   
  
Dinah rolled her eyes, but it wasn’t out of irritation, not anymore. She felt a tug of fondness in her abdomen at their silly banter. This was a lot more fun than she anticipated. Who knew phone sex, however ridiculous it may have seemed- came so easily to Dinah? It felt like talking to Laurel was second nature while she was drugged on her own hormones pumping steadily through her body. 

“Tell me what you’d do with me..” Laurel begged, “tell me…”

“I’d tug on your hair while I fucked you,” Dinah said, breath shallow, “nice and slow until you  _ begged  _ me to let you come, you’d like that wouldn't you sweetheart?”   
  
Laurel let out an absolutely filthy moan at the suggestion and Dinah had to stop herself from tearing apart her sheets. The physical distance between them was maddening, and Dinah clutched the phone to her chest to feel the vibrations of Laurel’s sounds through the small speaker. 

However, the devilish voice on the line had stopped talking for a few moments and Dinah paused her ministrations on her own body. 

Dinah listened closely. “Hey princess, are you still with us?” 

Laurel was quiet for just a moment longer, her voice hesitant. “Can I see you?”

Dinah froze, her jaw falling open slightly as she took in the request. 

  
  
Laurel’s voice seemed to muster a bit more confidence as she continued, eager to fill the silence. “As much as I love listening in, getting to see the show would be incredible, I’m sure. What do you think?” 

Dinah also did  _ not  _ miss that Laurel had dropped the domineering tone and was now asking permission again and contained a hint of insecurity. If Dinah hadn’t been so finely attuned to her tone she may have missed it. 

It was one thing for her mind to process that she was having phone sex with Laurel Lance of all people, but Dinah knew it would be another thing entirely to actually  _ see _ her.

“Or are you scared? I understand if this is too much for you darling...not everyone can handle it.” Laurel was all tease again. 

She’d gone this far, and wouldn't back down from yet another challenge thrown at her. 

Dinah was scowling defiantly at the Laurel on her screen, her brows pulled together and her lips pursed angrily. The only tell-tale signs of her arousal was the beautiful deep red blush across the tops her cheeks and small beads of sweat forming at her temple 

“Happy?” She spat.

Laurel seemed to falter for a moment, seeming caught up in the situation and looking uncharacteristically unsure of herself. She was still in her work slacks and buttoned blazer and seemed to have not left the office yet. However, if she was speaking to Dinah so openly, the building must have been empty. 

Dinah couldn’t believe she was doing this. seeing each other face-to-face felt a little too personal, a little too intimate, and Dinah began to second guess herself before Laurel finally continued on with her ministrations, expecting Dinah to act them out as they had been doing. Her eyes grew dark and clouded with lust once more. “There you are. Did I tell you to stop fucking yourself?”

Maybe she too was trying to downplay the intimacy of the situation.

It was only then that Dinah realized she was still in her loose tank and she swiftly pulled it off of her torso, noticing how the Laurel in her screen averted her eyes quickly. Dinah smiled to herself with no small amount of amusement. “You can look, you know. That’s kind of the agreement we’ve got going on here.” 

“Oh, get over yourself Drake,” Laurel mumbled. “Get on your stomach. Put a pillow underneath your hips- yeah, like that- it’s the leverage.“ Laurel told her. 

Dinah flipped over and propped the phone up against the headboard, sinking her fingers into herself and biting down on the pillow in front of her face with a moan. She risked a glance up at her phone from underneath her lashes and locked eyes with the attorney who was staring at her movements with flushed cheeks and an open mouth. 

For the first time in hours, Dinah finally felt as though she’d get the release she had been chasing. It crept through her veins and set her body aflame with its intensity. Something about having Laurel with her seemed to edge her on, and while consideration of the consequences should have been at the forefront of her mind, Dinah couldn’t think about anything other than how good it felt. 

Dinah was getting close—  _ so close _ — when Laurel panted out, “Stop.”

Logically, Dinah knew that Laurel (especially while she was just an image on a screen) had no real agency over the situation, and she also knew she was far enough along to finish and be done with this whole bizarre situation. But against her better judgment, Dinah relented with a growl. 

Laurel’s eyes sparkled with something undefinable at Dinah’s agreement. “Get on your back again, pull one knee up- you’re so hot, following me so well- god I wish I were there. I would eat you out for hours…”

Their relationship— previously a tentative fledgling of partnership, seemed greyed at the moment, the two felt a sinking feeling in their chests that nothing would be the same when it ended and the inevitability of facing each other in the real world would come eventually. And thus they were intent on dragging out this uncharted territory as long as possible. 

Dinah bit her lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to stop her words from spilling out into the dark bedroom but she was at a breaking point. She knew she wouldn’t last long, and by the look of Laurel’s heavy lust-filled gaze, it looked like she wasn't the only one. 

Their gazes stayed locked, Dinah could swear she could feel laurel’s hot breath against her face, panting in tune with her own shallow gasps. It was incredibly intimate, to the point of being overwhelming, more so than their faceless teasing just a moment before. 

She instinctively wanted to squeeze her eyes shut but the only thing keeping her grounded to reality were Laurel’s eyes. She couldn’t-  _ wouldn’t  _ look away, nothing could make her tear her eyes away from the blonde who was also just moments away from her own climax. How ironic would it be, if they both came together 

“That’s it- god you’re so fucking gorgeous, so precious, come on, you’re almost there beautiful girl- I need to...see it please-”

Laurel was practically begging for Dinah’s own release and it made the brunette groan deeply. “Laurel, sweetheart-- _ fuck _ don’t stop-”

“Come for me, Dinah.”

And then, all at once, Dinah reached her peak just as the screen of her cell suddenly became a black void. She nearly panicked at the sight of those deep green eyes disappearing from view, but she was too far gone, already having been pushed over the edge. 

“No- nonono  _ fuck _ — L-LAUREL!” came her choked scream, her orgasm hitting her like a truck and her back arching like a tightly strung bow. She rode her fingers through wave after wave, her walls clenching down with force, only stopping when she collapsed from near exhaustion. 

Dinah’s body felt relaxed and sated, a pleasant tingling sensation omitting a sense of calm throughout every nerve. She had finally gotten the release she’d wanted, and yet a part of her still felt strangely empty.

One she had come back to herself, Dinah took another glance at her useless dead phone and saw nothing but her own blissed-out reflection staring back. 

And somewhere, in a pristine office, there was a District Attorney calling out her name as well. 

...

Dinah would be lying if she said she hadn’t considered calling in sick to work. The events of the night before were maddeningly fresh in her mind. She’d never imagined someone could angrily poor coffee until she was in the break room 20 minutes into her workday and scowling into the bitter liquid. More than her anger towards Laurel, she was angry at herself for letting it happen. “Fuck!”    


“Captain Drake?” The department intern came into the room with a hesitant knock. He was a handsome kid in his early 20’s and had a huge crush on Dinah, she knew. “Sorry to interrupt Captain, but the DA is waiting in your office. Should I tell her to come back another time?” 

Dinah shook her head with a tight-lipped smile. “No need. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

He looked unsure for a moment but knew better than to question his superiors and left the captain to her own devices.    
  
Dinah’s chest constricted. 

  
Laurel was sitting on Dinah’s desk when she arrived, much to her annoyance, chatting casually with the intern who had fetched her earlier. “The woman of the hour.” 

Dinah nodded, remaining determinedly indifferent. “Miss Lance. How can I help you?”

Laurel flashed the small stack of manila folders under her arm and tossed them onto Dinah’s desk. “There are a few more things I want you to review and sign off for. But as unfortunate as it seems they are confidential,” said Laurel, smiling sweetly to the intern still standing to her right. 

He startled for a moment before excusing himself, taking care to close the doors to Dinah’s office to allow some privacy. 

Dinah approached her own desk and sat down, schooling her features to remain passive. “After reviewing the case I think it would be in our best interest to-”

“So you’re going to pretend like I didn’t get you off in under five minutes using only my voice?”

“It was NOT five minutes-” she growled in defense, standing up in a fury but stopped herself, remembering where they were. She took a steadying breath. “Laurel, this is a professional environment.” 

“Could have been faster if I was the one doing it.” Laurel smiled mischievously, watching Dinah with fire in her eyes. 

“Sure...are you going to act like you weren’t getting yourself off in those pristine slacks,  _ princess _ ?” If Laurel wanted to play dirty, Dinah could deliver. 

Laurel’s brow quirked for a moment at the nickname, clear annoyance bubbling. “Just glad I didn’t have to stick around for the finale, I probably wouldn’t have finished.”

“Oh sure…’  _ you’re so fucking gorgeous, so precious, beautiful girl _ ’…” 

Laurel went stubbornly pink at Dinah’s mockery, her eyes widening. “Yeah, well, I’m not liable for anything said under the throws of passion,  _ your honor _ ,” Laurel spat. “And someone’s a little too full of herself.” 

Dinah could have sworn her eyes could see the back of her head. “Look who’s taking— the most narcissistic person on this planet  _ and _ yours”

“I can't help it, baby. Your  _ princess _ just knows she's got it.”

Dinah would never admit it aloud, but she was enjoying their back and forth. Interactions with Laurel no longer felt painful; the proximity filled her with a comfortable warmth despite the banter. But a glance at her desk told her there was still work to be done. 

“I’ll get these faxed over later today. If that's all then you’re more than welcome to leave,” said Dinah.

Laurel stood with her hands in the pockets of her slacks with a glare in Dinah’s general direction, preparing to leave when Dinah spoke a final time. 

“And call me tonight. Nine sharp.”

…

_ 9:01 pm _

“So...what are you wearing?”   
  
Dinah let out a hearty laugh. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You KNOW Laurel waited an extra minute just to piss D off...thank you for the comments and kudos!


End file.
